Duct Tape Kisses
by Luioomba
Summary: Messy costumes, being anxious, and a lot of determination. It's Ranma and Akane's big kiss scene but all goes wrong when the tape happens to slip, or does it?


**Author Note: **Originally Sasuke, Kuno's servant wasn't in the manga but instead it was Gosunkugi who was the other guy. When finding Ranma's weakness as a cat, it was Gosunkugi that had helped Kuno, and Gosunkugi was the third guy at the play that wanted the kiss of Akane's lips along with Kuno and Happosai. So, I am going off the characters from the manga so I ask you to please bear with me on this! Also. If you haven't seen this episode, I recommend watching it! My fanfiction starts off at where Ranma takes over as Juliet and ends up pulling the stunt of kissing Kuno on stage. That's all I'll say, haha so read and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ or the characters, they are rightfully owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Duct Tape Kisses

By Luioomba

Akane's lips slightly parted but not enough to drop her jaw, though as much as it would had been fitting, instead she was able to breathed out a slight 'huh?' She was bewildered. The one who claims strongly he is nothing more but a 'guy of course' to pull a stunt like this just for the turns of this play, I mean just what kind of play was this?

It was suppose to her play, that's right.

That jerk for stealing her part as Juliet and all for his pride of having to be the one to show up everyone.

He felt something in his stomach, almost indicating he may be pretty close at the verge of puking. He sure as heck wasn't going to let Kuno and Akane share that kiss though. Something about it bothered him, he didn't quite understand but if anyone did, it wouldn't be this pervert and that old man that's for sure. He was going to get that prize China and even if it means having to turn into a girl and kiss Kuno,

it'd be all for be able to be a normal guy again.

Girl Ranma soon gasped for air as she broke the kiss and pulled her face away from Kuno. She turned her head away for a second to recollect herself, taking in a deep breath to not let all her insides about to come out on stage. The idiot. Boy was she glad that she brought this tape though, though it still didn't change the fact it was just as disgusting. She put her hand on her stomach making a 'hmf" noise suddenly feeling sick again.

"Figfailed girlph, I'm so haffy-" Kuno mumbled through the strip of tape over his mouth.

Ranma brought her attention back to the boy, putting her hands on Kuno's face who's cheek was pushing against her hands but she was trying to keep distance between her and him who desperately was trying to walk forward to give her another kiss. Pulling back her hands, Kuno dropped to the ground instantly with a loud thump, and continued to cry out of joy on the stage floor because his romantic moment shared with his pigtail goddess.

"It's all ruined." Akane thought watching, her fingers tighten grabbing the bottom of her dress, and turned her back to where Ranma stood.

"I'm going home!" Akane suddenly announced and walked off the stage.

"Hey-Akane wait!" Following her off into the back area, Ranma grabbed a kettle from a confused new helper for the play, Ranma turned back into a guy and was now buttoning up his romeo outfit continuing to follow Akane. One of the other students came up and waved a hand in front the worker who was still, in disbelief of how a girl now became a guy.

"Akane, I said wait!"

"A-kane can't you just wait a m-" Ranma was cut off when Akane stopped abruptly and pointed her finger at him. Ranma bumped into her.

"You can kiss Kuno all night longgggggg. Pervert!" She turned and continued to walk again.

"Wh-at? I taped him shut so it's not like it mattered!" Ranma yelled from a distance, trying to rid of the warm embarrassment shown on his cheek. He had to remind himself to rinse his mouth out when he got home.

"So you say." She answered entering the girls dressing room and slammed the door in the face of the now caught up Ranma.

"I have proof right here if you'd just look!" He pointed to the Kuno on the floor was the tape over his mouth.

Akane opened the door again but this time stuck her tongue out at him and then slammed the door harder the second time, making Ranma flinch.

Ranma stood there for a second, "You are so so sooo UNCUTE!" He yelled back through the door on the other side.

Akane walked over to the mirror of the dressing room, pulling the Juliet wig off and letting it hit the floor, she observed herself in the mirror. Her once chance, to play the part. To not be the boy, to show that she could be the girl and fall in love.

She leaned on her hands against the table that the mirror sat on, her hands clenched up into tight balls, and hung her head. A tear slipped down her cheek and hit the backside of her hand.

"Ranma, you idiot." She whispered, unaware of the presence that accompanied her.

* * *

He ran a hand through his bangs and hair a few times and even messed with the sleeves of his outfit. All this as he paced back and forward outside the door of the dressing room, which to him she seemed be taking her freaking nice sweet time.

"That idiot, what is she doing?" Ranma impatiently leaned his ear against the door.

Sniffling a bit, she stood straight up, wiping her eyes, she walked over to the locker to change out, because really there was other reason for her to be the costume, and get that tape that would be helpful later while in thought. Ranma could take the lead really, him and Kuno make a perfect couple. She sighed and opened the locker, seeing a quick flash at her that she soon only saw darkness.

Not hearing anything he was going to walk away but hear as if something had fallen, a feeling of worry rushed through him. "Akane."

He tried the handle but the door wouldn't budge, he tried shaking it and push it. "Damn it, why lock this stupid door?" Ranma held the knob and kicked with his foot, the door finally giving in and slammed open, "Akane!" He looked around the room.

She was on the ground unconscious, a figured in another costume was bent down to pick her up and turned. "Sa-saotome?" The figured jumped but changed is face holding and look at Akane. "I will be the one to be the taking of Akane's sweet lips because I-OOMF." Ranma grabbed the boy by his shirt collar causing the boy to gasp.

"Gosunnnkugiiii." Ranma growled in a very warning way. Gosunkugi put his hands up in defense, laughing nervously bu then was a glint in his eyes, suddenly power exploded causing Ranma to step back coughing, he waved his hand to try and dissipate the powder. Once in the clearing of the powered, Akane was gone from the room. Ranma turned and look at the door and could see a sprinting Gosunkuni holding Akane over his shoulder.

"Damn it, get back here!" Ranma ran out the door. Bringing both boys to the stage again, the crowd started cheering because they were glad to finally have a Romeo and Juliet back not caring anymore who it was. "This sure is the longest plan I've been too." Hiroshi said to Daisuke but Yuka harshly hushed him.

Akane was placed on a bed that was on the edge of the stage, a pillow rested under her head, but was still unconscious. "Now for my big kiss scene!" Gosunkugi thought smiling and leaned over her and bent down to reach her face but soon a running Ranma came at him, "Oh no you don't!" He yelled kicking Gosunkugi in the stomach, sending him to fly across the stage. Following after a yelling Kuno who claimed he was the real Romeo, Ranma stopped him in the process with his fist reaching Kuno's face.

Ranma straighten at his shirt and realized it was him and Akane in the spot light, he swallowed nervously. People in the crowd was whispering and one guy shouted to go ahead and just kiss her. He tried to look around in hope that there would be some way out, something would give him excuse himself from stage. He looked over at the exit and there stood Mr. Tendo, his panda dad, a small chinese man he didn't recognize.

"See here boy, you kiss girl. You get to see China." The play narrator yelled over to Ranma, who's cheeks went slightly red looking at the state of Akane, looking peacefully sleeping there, and her lips...he shook his head.

"No no no no! There's another way beside a kiss, right?" Hopeful Ranma asked back.

"Ranma, are you saying that you don't want to kiss, my daughter!?" Ranma jumped, considering Mr. Tendo was literally in his face, his scary face.

So now, it was back to Ranma next to Akane and having to kiss her. He sighed. It really wasn't that he didn't want to but, in front of all these people. His first stage kiss. He sighed again.

He put his hand the side of the glass that rimmed the bed, and leaned himself over Akane. His heart was beating pretty fast as he leaned in closer and closer to her face and then turned his head at the last second. He couldn't do this.

"Oh Romeo, is that you hate me..?" Akane brown eyes soon met his blue ones.

Ranma looked at her. "N-no. If I hated you, this would be easy." he answered.

"Then kiss me. I will send you to China..so just pretend." She closed her eyes again, and her hands rested on her stomach, her own fingers intwined.

"Akane.." He thought and leaned down closing his eyes , only to lastly think that he though he saw tape. Her hands soon reached up to pull his face closer and their lips met. He could feel his lips against tape but the feeling of the form of her lips through it.

"So that's why." He thought feeling some what kind of hurt.

The crowd went ballistic, completely in an uproar that Ranma and Akane sealed the first kiss but the tape being still completely unknown of to them. Kuno was in the other side of the stage weeping of how his beloved Akane was kissing that felon. Gosunkugi was sitting on the floor with criss crossed, leaning his chin on his hand, and sighed at the pathetic Kuno though himself was none less really. Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome link fingers up high and was jumping in joy.

Ranma felt like he was frozen but still tried to go through with the play. For China, to become a man again. To get rid of this curse. To kiss these...soft lips? He thought.

The curtain drew shut and after a few seconds Ranma pulled his face from hers. Akane sat up, touching her lips and instantly started looking around, she spotted the tape that sticking half off Ranma's face.

* * *

The walk back from school was quiet. It was really quiet and it was awkward and it was driving him insane. It was just a kiss, he didn't see what she was so quiet over. Their second kiss. He shook his head and put his hand in his pant pockets. It was getting to him, I mean was he really that bad?

He stopped in place now worried. Was he bad? Was he a bad kisser? He's only kissed two people before but they never said anything other wise. He watched Akane's back as she walked holding her school bag, and then he jumped down to the street.

Clearing his throat, Akane gave no response which annoyed him to no ends. Clearing it louder she stopped in place, "What is it Ranma?" she said quietly. He didn't like that.

"Um so I mean haha it's a good thing you didn't end up kiss some pervert or nothin'" Ranma joked walking up to her.

"Hmm."

"Wait—don't tell me you'd rather have kissed Kuno?" he was taken back.

Her eyebrows furrowed annoyed, but then smiled mischievously, "Why, and if I did?" she teased.

Ranma put his arms behind his head, "Wouldn't make a difference, I mean it's just a kiss and you're just a tomboy." Ranma stated. Akane looked down at the ground.

"And really...it's something that I said is to be with someone special, right?" Ranma drifted off.

"Oh and I see how hard it must having to be to kiss me, sorry that it wasn't special!" She threw a punch at him but he jumped up dodging it. "Probably would had been better it had been Kuno then, huh Ranma?" she added turning her back to him.

"Hey! I thought it was clear that was it was tape and something like that pervert, how can you even come to that conclusion? So uncute! I'd had rather kissed a cuter girl." He added, turning his back and crossed his arms against his chest.

He opened one eye looking behind him past his shoulders at Akane. Her shoulders were shaking. Was she, crying? Ranma had a rule and it was not to make a girl cry. Man, he hated when they did, he never knew what to do and non less it was probably his fault too.

Akane sniffled a few times as her head hung a little bi moret. Ranma sighed and with his back to her, he turned and walked in front of her.

"Akane—I- SLAP!"

She kept walking.

He ran up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder since she wouldn't respond after the few times that he said her name turned her around towards him but she just felt like she wasn't fighting at all.

"I'm—sorry that you had to share a kiss, being forced to do something like that with me being so 'un-cute' and that it was so miserable" She sobbed in between her words. It was obvious he had hurt her. He frowned after she repeated his words, sounding so harsh. He sighed.

"I-I'm sorry." He stumbled. "I—didn-I didn't think it was so bad." Ranma finished. Akane lifted her head and looked at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue eyes as just before. She hiccuped, and her eyes were starting to become puffy which was adorable to Ranma.

Taking a breath, he started blushing a lot. "I—just wish that-

"It could had been with Shampoo or someone else..right?" She frowned and narrowed her eyes. Ranma got annoyed. "No."

"Wait. Don't tell me that you're jealous that I and Shampoo kissed Akane." He looked at her.

Her expression then changed, a light blush spread her face, "D-d-don't be stupid. I could care less." her eyes shifted.

He smiled, "Are you sure, because it would sound as if someone was jealousss." Ranma sung it out.

"She can kiss you all she wants. And she cutes so now you don't have to waste your kisses on me." She finally stated annoyed looking back at him.

"Your kiss wasn't wasted." Ranma said taking his hands off her shoulders and down by his side, he shifted his eyes from her view.

She blinked. "Ranma.."

"I mean—may have been on me...but I mean even if you wanted to kiss me I don't think you'd really have it in you." Ranma said as he shifted his eyes back and smirk. He put his hands in the back on his head, his elbows rested up.

She continued to look at him, making him meet her gaze again. He gulped. She smiled inside. She had said that to Ranma the day that he was kissed by Mikado Sanenzin and was pouting, she had put him up to the challenge that he wouldn't be able to do something as a kiss because he stated how he wouldn't even try a thing on her. Was he challenging her to kiss him now?

"Ranma." She called his name, reaching out her hand, she caressed his cheek. He looked at her hand then her gaze. Leaning forward on foot she leaned up close to his face, extending herself. He watched as her lips got closer and he closed his eyes. He felt...nothing?

Ranma opened his eyes.

She was looking right at him smiling. Her forehead was against his, she took her pointer finger and pushed him back by his forehead making him stumble back a bit. "Wide open" She said and went back down on her feet.

He growled, "You are so un-"suddenly he felt her lips again his again. Soft as ever, but it made his heart melt. Was this wrong? For knowing her this short of while but why was it that her being and smile was everything that would set him off, and oh her lips. "Cute..." he mumbled lastly while with her lips against his. He closed his eyes, and surely returned the kiss back strongly, the two stood in place.

Duct Tape Kisses definitely wouldn't had been better. So what were they thinking?


End file.
